


【Blackx德】刚好的伤口（r18）

by Crane_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_L/pseuds/Crane_L
Summary: 如何与弟弟的遗孀好好相处，这对西里斯而言是个棘手的问题。warning：新婚丧偶设定/俏寡妇/带一点点汤德逻辑我是没有的，请大家不要纠结为什么可以近亲结婚——爽文设定而已。





	【Blackx德】刚好的伤口（r18）

（1）  
天色阴沉，不一会儿云层便渐渐交融起来，细密的雨丝飘落，层层叠叠，落在发丝间，覆上了一层轻薄的凉意。  
西里斯幻影移形到了墓园的大门前，只差几米就要一脚踩到新翻的泥地上。他没有带伞，目光扫过看墓人的亭子，里面亮着一盏摇摇晃晃的油灯，桌上的茶杯尚有热气蒸腾，他来得不巧，看来那人也才离开不久。  
给他发来吼叫信通知噩耗的是弟弟的遗孀，一道极年轻的男声冷淡地重复着简短的信息。西里斯听了好几遍，却也只知晓了弟弟因突发心脏病葬在了家族的墓地，别无其他具体的信息。  
想来是认为他不会回来了，走个形式也不过如此。  
西里斯叹了口气，只得沿着石阶缓缓往上走去，说实在他并不记得家族墓区在哪块地，整个人就像第一次踏上此地的外人一样，东张西望，山路旁新绿的景色倒还挺怡人。  
他是特意挑了黄昏的时间来看望自己已逝的兄弟，抱着的目的自然是不碰上任何一个有血缘关系的纯血统才好。关系尴尬也不过是沦落到这个境地，老实说，他甚至没考虑往格里莫广场12号走一趟，他可不想回去撞上母亲冷眼冷语的枪口上，以及面对那位从未打过照面的弟媳。  
然而事与愿违果然还是人生的常态。拐过一个路口，他在废墟一样的记忆里终于扒拉出关于墓地那点可怜的回忆，他疾步朝右走去，没想到正好有个人从拐角边过来，结果可想而知——两人撞到了一起。  
西里斯后退了一步便稳住了身形，对方可就没有那么幸运了。年轻男子往后倒退了好几步终究还是没有站稳，一下子跌到在湿滑的台阶上。  
西里斯尴尬地上前道歉，伸手正要拉那人起来，迎接他的却是一双燃烧着怒火的灰蓝眼睛。  
“你是不长眼睛吗？”  
年轻人不客气地挥开了他的手，狼狈地从地上爬起来，手指因沾上泥水而嫌恶得直哆嗦，但还是快速地掏出了魔杖，往自己全身仔细丢了几个清理一新。  
“嘿，我也不是故意的。如果不是你也低着头……”  
“西里斯？”  
西里斯愣住了，这才认真打量起眼前这位年轻的先生。  
一头柔软而漂亮的金发，那张俊俏的脸在阴天惨淡的光线下显得格外苍白，浅色的薄唇紧紧抿着，连带着下颔线条都锋利得不近人情。  
马尔福家的男人都长着一张厌世的脸，就连笑容也假得好像画上去一样。熟悉的感觉萦绕在心间，他想起一年前收到雷古勒斯来信时，提到过自己的新婚对象，似乎正是马尔福家的那位少爷……  
嘿，那眼前这位不就是——不就是——  
“……德拉科·马尔福？”  
他的嘴角弯了弯，凉薄的笑意处处透露处对这副蠢透了的亲戚相认现场十分不满。  
“好久不见，西里斯舅舅。”  
  
西里斯弯腰钻进保时捷里还没坐稳，坐在驾驶座上的德拉科便一脚踩上油门，车子噌的一下便蹿了出去。  
人高马大的缺点就在这里，他差点一头撞到挡风玻璃上。  
当他好不容易系好安全带，抽空瞥了眼驾驶座上专注地盯着路况的侄子（比起弟媳他更愿意这么称呼这个漂亮的男孩），那人嘴角讥讽的笑并没有收起，懒洋洋地挂在那，无声地嘲讽一个连麻瓜汽车都不熟悉的家伙。  
“我以为纯血巫师这辈子都不会看一眼麻瓜的东西。”  
“我们当然也会屈服于兜风又不用忍受风吹雨打的乐趣。”德拉科淡淡地回答。  
“哦，是吗？”西里斯觉得有必要拿自己年轻时玩飞天摩托的经历出来撑撑场面，注意到德拉科打方向盘、换挡等一系列熟练的操作，不由话锋一转。“我母亲也这么想吗？”  
果不其然，德拉科脸上滑过一丝不自在。  
“这车是雷古勒斯买的。”提起自己过世不久的丈夫，德拉科的情绪明显低落下去，嘴唇也似乎更加苍白了。  
“布莱克夫人阻止无效，当然也由着他了。”  
西里斯心说自己当初买飞天摩托时还被追着满屋子打呢。  
不过弟弟在父母心中地位高于自己的认知他又不是第一天才接受。  
“没想到他的观念倒还比以前先进了不少。”  
德拉科瞥了他一眼，没吭声。  
想想也知道是在心里发表一些刻薄的评论了。  
西里斯翻了个白眼，伸伸懒腰就靠着柔软舒适的背垫假寐。  
车里沉寂下来，等红绿灯时德拉科点了支烟，摇下车窗，纤长白皙的手夹着烟搁在窗沿。  
灰色的眼睛沉了一池光怪陆离的冷意。他抖了抖烟灰，目光转向副驾驶座上难得安静地闭着眼的男人。  
硬挺的轮廓，凌乱的长发扫过大敞着衣领，下巴冒着星星点点的胡茬，不知道是故意不去剃掉还是不修边幅惯了的结果。他看起来像是流浪的贵族诗人。  
同姓布莱克，他们俩却没有任何一处相似的地方，至少从外貌上看是这样。  
绿灯亮起，保时捷应时冲出了线。  
一直到开进格里莫广场，德拉科都没有找到说服自己开车带这个男人回来的理由。  
  
（2）  
西里斯就这么莫名其妙地在家里住下了。  
布莱克夫人对他没有好脸色，紧绷的神情就好像雷古勒斯的死应该由西里斯承担一部分责任。  
但显然，布莱克家族仅剩的直系血脉是继承家业的最好人选，因此她仅管嫌恶，仍旧不允许西里斯再次搬出祖宅。  
西里斯对这个传统意义上的诱人家产兴致缺缺。留下来的唯一理由也是不断和家族里那些顽固不化的老家伙打拉锯战。  
老实说，为什么不让德拉科继承遗产？  
他无数次想把这句话甩到那些不可一世的纯血统血亲脸上。  
不过，在这场继承风波的中心却没有德拉科·马尔福的身影。西里斯在祖宅住着天操的日子，只在楼梯口上与他打过几次照面。  
他的侄子永远是一副新丧的样子。越发的清瘦的身体罩在白衬衫里，眼角总是毫无生气地垂着，隐隐透着青黑。  
他从未露出笑容，偶尔一整天将自己关在房间里时，西里斯忍不住胡思乱想他会不会悲痛到在里面自尽却无人知晓——有好几次他想敲响雕花的房门，手指犹豫了几秒，理智又在脑海里悬崖勒马，痛骂他的多管闲事。  
就算是格兰芬多也没有给他勇气闯入弟弟遗孀的房间内。  
但是梅林似乎并不想放过给他带来麻烦的任何机会。  
他不记得那是住进来饱受精神摧残的第几个早晨。  
那天不巧起得早了，西里斯在餐厅里撞上了自己避之不及的布莱克夫人。  
耷拉着长耳朵的碎嘴老仆克利切向自己敬爱的夫人鞠了个躬，看也不看穿着衬衫领口开到胸前，露出一团怪异刺青的布莱克大少爷一眼，径直从餐桌的一角绕道而行。  
“那不是给你准备的。”  
布莱克夫人高傲地扬着她的下巴，在西里斯去取厨房操作台上装着丰盛早餐的托盘时出言制止。  
奇了怪了，既要他留下来准备当家主，又不允许他碰家养小精灵做好的精致早餐——仅管这只是糟心生活的一个小小缩影，也足够成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
两人很快爆发了一场争吵。  
大早上饿着肚子的人战斗力自然会逊色于填饱了肚子骂人都中气十足的布莱克夫人。德拉科从楼上走下来时正好看到西里斯被骂得无法招架，黑着脸从餐厅里大步走出来的画面。  
他沉默着与西里斯擦肩而过，浑身上下还散发着刚从被窝里爬出来的慵懒气息。黑发男人嗅到了一丝勾人心痒的甜香，气头上也没往心里去，只是皱了皱眉就要抬脚大步离开。  
“早上好，夫人。”  
德拉科点头致意，端起自己的早餐往回走。  
刚刚西里斯气头上打翻的花瓶碎片还撒在原地，德拉科没有留神，径直踩到一片锋利的碎片上。  
西里斯一直走到楼梯上时才反应过来，懊悔之下飞奔着回到餐厅。  
然而，该发生的意外还是发生了，惨剧现场跟他不安的想象中的画面如出一辙。  
  
“嘶——”  
德拉科躺在沙发上呻吟，在扎进脚底的碎片拔出的一瞬间连肩膀都疼得抽搐了一下。  
养尊处优的少爷当然从未经历过这样“血淋淋的教训”。  
西里斯握着男孩的脚腕，突出的骨头硌着他的掌心，但也实在不妨碍他一只手就能将其毫不费力地圈住。他拿着魔杖思索着治疗咒语，几番下来，血是止住了，伤口还是狰狞得吓人。  
布莱克夫人已经通知家庭医生过来了，正在一旁双手抱胸冷眼旁观西里斯蹩脚的抢救行为。他无可奈何地松开了手，在德拉科怨念的目光下垂头丧气地站到了一旁。  
“你可真会给这个家族带来厄运。”  
女人丢下这句轻飘飘的冷嘲后便飘然离去，西里斯无事可做，只好坐到另一座沙发上看护着德拉科。  
男孩翘着脚，仰躺着占据整个长沙发。时不时痛得直抽气。  
金黄色的头发还没来得及严谨地梳至脑后，只是柔软地垂在额间，眼角失去了凌厉的弧度，只是恹恹地垂着。他脆弱的样子看起来终于有了几分孩子气的模样。  
西里斯的目光滑过不慎从宽大衬衫下摆处漏出的几分光滑肌肤，德拉科得腰细得不可思议——仅仅是这一点就总是能勾起男人想入非非的原罪。  
他默默地收回了视线，在内心向雷古勒斯谢罪。  
不得不说，虽然听说雷古勒斯不顾阻挠迎娶马尔福家那位金贵的少爷时泼冷水的闲话也不少，但哪个男人又能摸着良心否认他娶了一位比女人还有魅力的尤物呢。  
德拉科不同于他所熟知的其他人任何一位马尔福，连举手投足间都是勾人的气质。  
西里斯只得反复提醒自己不要再往危险的地方胡思乱想。  
但一直到医生中规中矩地握着男孩的脚腕检查伤口时，他还是忍不住回想起那盈盈一握的触感，还有拔出碎片时德拉科抽着气的呻吟，那双灰眼睛染上了一层朦胧地水雾——居高临下地觑着他。  
“不要……疼，西里斯舅舅。”  
晚上的梦境里满是罪恶的画面，第二天西里斯拉开被单看到胯间湿漉漉的痕迹，羞愧得只想捂住自己的脸。  
那是弟弟的遗孀，不是你性幻想的对象。  
接下来的每一天他都要这么提醒自己了。  
  
（3）  
家产继承事宜还没有商讨完毕，布莱克家族便在一处别邸里举行了宴会，应邀而来除了高贵的二十八家，多半便是如今巫师界上流层叫得上名号的人。  
一时间车水马龙，热闹非凡。  
老家伙们相当于是拿着魔杖抵在他腰间要他拿出家主风范迎接客人了。西里斯站在门前只觉得嘴角僵硬的弧度就像碎开的玻璃裂痕。  
他很怀疑自己下一秒就要拔出魔杖幻影移形，在那之前一定要把勒得他闯不过气来的领结甩到浓妆艳抹的布莱克夫人脸上。  
他发誓今夜就要上演不辞而别，他那点可怜的耐心早就已经走到穷途末路。  
好不容易甩开烦人的社交，西里斯跑到一处偏僻的走廊休息。将领口拉开，仰头呼出一口恶气。他在原地靠了一会儿墙壁，想起自己还有一包烟偷偷放在繁琐长袍的内兜里，这么想着还有点嘴痒，他便慢慢往走道深处走去。  
大厅的嘈杂逐渐被厚实的墙壁阻隔，越往里走，越是安静得连呼吸声都听得一清二楚。  
他突然听到一声抽泣。  
西里斯停下了脚步。  
再往前走就是一间客房，宴会开始后别邸的门都用魔咒妥善地锁好，理论上不可能有人躲到里面去。  
除了布莱克家族的人能打开那扇门。  
西里斯屏气在原地站了一会儿，用魔法制造出脚步渐渐远离的声响，他的眼睛仍紧紧顶着禁闭的房门，坚信自己的耳朵没有听岔。  
过了一会儿，果然，里面的人好像确定来者已经离开。窸窸窣窣的声音便放肆地响起。  
一阵耐人寻味地喘息声从门缝中泄出，西里斯皱起了眉——这声音耳熟的很，隐隐约约的猜测从心底冒出，他忍不住上前，汗津津的手紧紧握着魔杖，对门施了一个魔咒。  
现在不用将耳朵贴在房门上，也能将里面的声音听得清清楚楚了。  
“不……放开我……”  
是德拉科的声音。  
这真切的事实击中了他的心脏，西里斯只觉得仿佛一脚踏入冰窖中。  
撕扯衣料的声音还在继续。  
然后是用力亲吻肌肤的啧啧声，男孩尖叫着推拒，但似乎于事无补。在那无助的呜咽声中，西里斯脑海中浮现出那白皙柔嫩的肌肤上留下鲜红吻痕的淫糜画面。  
“求求你，放过我……啊！”  
侵犯着他的男人拥有一副低沉得极度绅士的好嗓音，西里斯听见一声不屑的轻笑。  
“你以为一个彻底被勾起欲望的男人会满足于亲吻吗。”  
西里斯不知道男人做到了什么程度，只听见清脆的巴掌声响起，德拉科抽泣的声音渐渐没了气力，只能从鼻腔里挤出几声闷哼。  
他最终没能保持冷静。  
强行破门而入后，入目的画面更加让人震惊。  
金发男孩仰躺在铺着纯黑色床单的大床上，绝望地撇过头，让人看不清神色。被撕裂的西装衬衣皱巴巴地撒在一边，白皙的胸膛在灯光照耀下格外刺眼。  
那双纤细的腿被强行掰开，阴茎已经兴奋的翘起，一个黑发的英俊男人翘着长腿坐在他身边，修长的手指刚从男孩的蜜穴里滑出，晶亮的水渍包裹在指尖。  
比起震惊得呆愣在原地的德拉科，看到阴沉着脸的西里斯，那个男人却是不慌不忙，甚至十分优雅地用手指在男孩的粉嫩的穴口处划了一圈，将肠液揩在了上面。  
“滚。”  
西里斯从喉间挤出这个词，攥紧的手指骨节苍白。  
里德尔笑了笑，从善如流地站起身。  
讽刺的是他身上的巫师长袍竟然妥帖得一丝难看的褶皱都没有。  
经过愤怒的男人身边时，他在西里斯耳边丢下一句轻飘飘的话。   
“你弟弟的遗孀有一个甜蜜的小洞，建议你也品尝一下。”  
西里斯揪着他的领带将他摁到墙上，毫不客气的一拳砸在那张道貌岸然的脸上。  
他才不管那是哪家矜贵的少爷还是上流阶层哪位大人物。  
他只知道，那一刻他比以往任何一次都想要使用白巫师谈之色变的索命咒。  
  
尽管没有任何口头约定，他们两人谁都没有再提起那天晚上的发生的事。  
但难听的谣言还是不胫而走。  
汤姆·里德尔的报复极尽无耻，很快，布莱克家里住着一个欲求不满的布莱克遗孀这样下流的谣言便传入格里莫广场12号。  
德拉科已经待在房间里两天了，对外宣称重病卧床。西里斯端着餐盘站在门口，第三次用力的用指节敲击房门。  
很显然，污染了布莱克家族名声的男孩的死活并没有得到别人太多的关注。到头来只有西里斯坚持来敲德拉科的门。  
事实上，一想到德拉科可能承受不住谣言的压力而选择悄无声息地在房间里绝食，一股难以抵挡的恐惧便从心底盘旋而上，紧紧攥住他的心脏。  
他只能无可奈何地承认，他对德拉科的在意早就超过了应有的礼节性克制。  
“你再不开门我就直接进去。”西里斯平静地威胁道。  
等了一会儿，正当他打算掏出魔杖来个阿拉霍洞开时，门开了。  
清瘦的脸颊出现在门缝后。  
“我不饿。”  
说着就要把门关上。西里斯抓住机会用脚卡住门缝，一个用力将门彻底顶开。几天没进食的德拉科当然抵不住蛮力，后退了几步后差点跌坐在床上。  
"你是不是听不懂人话？！"  
“比不上你想饿死在房间里有出息。”西里斯冷冷地回敬道，用力将餐盘搁在书桌上。  
德拉科摇了摇头，似乎觉得完全无法跟一个不长脑子的巨怪理论，他又蜷缩回床上，盖上被子，存心当西里斯不存在。  
“起来，我要看着你吃完再离开。”  
“我不吃！你是不是闲得有病来烦我？”  
德拉科怒吼着将枕头砸了过来，西里斯轻而易举地接住。接下来一路飞过来几个抱枕都没有击中目标。  
这让德拉科气得几乎说不出话来。他只能翻过身背对着西里斯，自己生着闷气。  
又等了一会儿，西里斯的耐心耗尽了。  
他爬上了床，不顾男孩拳打脚踢的挣扎扔了个速速禁锢，然后在那双灰眼睛难以置信的瞪视下将他抱到书桌前坐好。  
西里斯舀了一勺鱼蛋烩饭凑到男孩唇边。  
德拉科气得嘴唇都在颤抖，西里斯整人的魔法倒是学得花样翻新，轻松地便让德拉科张开了嘴，强行喂了一口饭进去，然后勒令他吞下去。  
感觉就像喂一个别扭的小孩吃饭一样。  
这不是德拉科第一次被无能感击垮的时刻——他只有通过以此反复催眠来维持神志。雪上加霜的是西里斯那生疏得滑稽的喂饭手法，时不时有一小口粥溢出他的嘴唇，并且他那讨厌的舅舅似乎认为这不是一件糟糕的事，反而乐于欣赏德拉科像一个没有任何防抗能力的洋娃娃一样任人摆布的样子。  
“为什么要找里德尔？”清理一新让桌子恢复到让德拉科舒适的状态，但西里斯自作主张点亮了多余的灯还是让他大感恼火，雷古勒斯去世后他便畏惧如此强烈的光线，眼睛下意识闭上，被生理性泪水洇湿的眼角之下，他的嘴唇被牙齿恶狠狠地撕咬。  
“说话，男孩。魔咒已经解除了。”耳边传来椅子滑动摩擦过木质地板的刺耳声响，德拉科能想象西里斯在他面前坐下。  
“跟你没有关系。”他从牙齿与嘴唇那点可怜的缝隙间挤出这句话。  
“多不像话。”西里斯冷笑一声，一只手臂懒洋洋地搁在书桌上，支撑着他半个上身的重量。他眯起眼瞧着眼前这个倔强的男孩。“我救了你。”  
厚颜无耻的绑架！德拉科听到了自己内心的声音。  
又沉默了两秒，他睁开了眼睛，脑袋在丝绸软垫上拱了拱寻找舒适地角度。西里斯注视着他，眼神像在看一只滑稽的金毛犬。  
“这是我的私事，亲爱的舅舅。”加重“舅舅”这个单词的发音并没有拯救德拉科可怜的自尊心，他低头摆弄纤细的手指，银白色的戒指昭示着那段有一半走进坟墓的婚姻和……爱。  
西里斯微笑起来——这让德拉科感到困惑，有没有人说过他的英俊不应该利用在这种让人厌烦的事情上。“我猜你在想雷古勒斯。”他用平静的语气说出那个名字，每个发音都准确到如同一把尖利的刀子剖开德拉科心脏上那层脆弱的保护膜。  
“不……你根本不明白。”他听见自己心脏颤抖得皱缩在一起的呜咽声，刻薄的嘴唇还在尽力维护自尊，“我们没什么好谈的，无论关于什么……梅林，我早就应该离开这里。”  
“你不能，男孩。”苍白的大手轻轻捧着他的脸颊，德拉科偏过脸轻轻挣扎了一下，颤抖的眼睫毛扫过西里斯的指节，他的手指紧张的攥紧了男人身上那件裁剪合适的西服衣角。  
“这里的每一寸都有他的痕迹，不是吗。”  
德拉科听见有人小声地呜咽了一声，忍不住咬紧了唇瓣，疼痛逼着他回过神，灰眼睛终于慢慢凝聚起光亮，视线上移，与西里斯居高临下投下来的目光撞在一起。  
“我爱他。”德拉科张了张苍白的嘴唇，才发现自己只能发出嘶嘶的气声，“我爱他。”他又喃喃地重复了一遍，好像在说服谁似的。  
“你背叛了他。”  
金发随着脑袋摇晃的动作凌乱地划破空气，“我只是想要一个亲吻而已。”他的声音低了下去，似乎也为自己的话感到迷茫。  
他无法克制自己想念雷古勒斯能带给他的一切，而这些东西——事实证明不会第二个人能给予。  
“荒唐。”西里斯回到椅子上，手指慢慢地按摩着太阳穴，那一瞬间他仿佛看见一道黑色的身影站在男孩身后，透明的手指压在肩膀上，冷漠的视线如同岁月回溯尽头清淡的一瞥。  
他想起很久很久以前的某一场宴会上，他的弟弟举杯指了指某个方向，侧头在他耳边低语。  
“西里斯，那边有个在偷看你的男孩。”  
16岁的他不置可否，满脑子都是詹姆偷偷带来的麻瓜女孩海报还有一个幼稚但却勉强可以称为救赎的逃家计划。  
“等着吧，他是我的了。”  
转身离开前，雷古勒斯朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
  
（4）  
那天之后西里斯明显感到德拉科对他的态度有几分改观。至少再也不是躲闪和无视。偶尔在楼梯口碰见，也会轻轻颔首，用几不可闻的声音叫他西里斯舅舅。  
而在布莱克夫人眼中，家里实际上是多了两个她无论怎样都看不顺眼的男人。  
没过多久，西里斯就很不巧地撞见了两个人爆发冲突的场景。  
德拉科一只手臂吊儿郎当地搭在椅背上，另一只手夹着一支万宝路，金发随着他歪着脑袋靠在沙发上的动作伏在额头上，投下了一层叫人捉摸不透的阴影。  
布莱克夫人在尖叫，西里斯莫名其妙地踏入客厅，仅仅是一出现，战火就不由分说地燃烧到他身上。  
女人生拉硬拽着也要把他扯到沙发前，西里斯拽回了自己的衣袖，心情也是烦不胜烦。  
“看看你干的好事，西里斯！”布莱克夫人继续用高音轰炸，“你为什么要教德拉科吸烟？”  
感情说任何麻瓜的东西出现在布莱克老宅就都是我的问题了？  
西里斯冷冷地觑了男孩一眼，德拉科也正好抬眸朝他望过来，灰蓝色眼睛里没有什么波澜，安静得像是阳光照不见的滩底，落了一池的死灰。  
冥顽不灵。  
西里斯突然动了，抓住了德拉科的手臂——他简直怀疑自己抓到了一把骨头。德拉科挣扎了两下，最终还是被蛮力拖着跌跌撞撞地离开了沙发。  
阴沉了一下午的天终于被一道白光撕开了裂缝，雨水伴随着轰鸣的雷声降落在这片大地。  
西里斯带着德拉科穿过整条昏暗的走廊，很快女人高分贝的怒骂就被雨声淹没在身后。走道的前后尽是黑暗，马丁靴踩在木质地板上沉稳有力的声音在雨点敲打窗户的簌簌声响中回荡，没有人会来拯救他了，德拉科昏昏然的脑海中隐隐约约冒出这样的想法。  
他开始害怕了，用力甩了甩手，却被抓得更紧。男人凶狠的力道就像是要在手腕上留下深红色的指印。  
疯了。  
就在他的恐慌达到顶峰时，正前方一扇落地窗户上的木插销毫无征兆地断裂，啪嗒一声，窗户被狂风撞开，雨水迎面洒在他们脸上，凉丝丝地带着股腥味。  
德拉科在清冷的水汽中清醒了一瞬间，转又被人揪着领子压到墙壁前，后背突出的蝴蝶骨被撞得生疼。男孩忍不住嘶了声。  
“觉得好玩吗？”  
他额前金发被雨水黏作一块，冰冷地贴在额头上。但喷在脸颊上的炽热气息却像是刮着灼焰的暖风，一路烧透了他空荡荡的魂灵。  
他们俩都距离太近，一步跨过了所有暧昧不清的界限，放大的眼瞳中清晰地照应着彼此的身影，宛如无限循环的镜中世界——德拉科夹着那只烟的手指蓦地松了。  
他没有机会回答那个问题，一个裹挟着暴雨夜的吻罩住了他。  
德拉科冰冷的脸颊被拢在男人宽大的掌中，干涩的皮革香气生疏地拥抱着他，像是罩住了一团冰冷的金色火焰。  
西里斯耐心地撬开他的牙齿，一点点缠上男孩麻木的舌，耐心地诱导着他的回应，让情难自已的火焰在舌尖跳动，所有难以言喻的苦痛都将碾碎作脚底的烟灰。  
这是毫无道理的吻，德拉科清晰地明白这件事，然后慢慢环上男人的脖颈，闭上眼睛。也许是出于在停滞的时间里无限绵延被爱错觉的渴望，也许他也没搞清楚这个吻为什么会发生，它只是那么的，突兀而又自然。  
不过他总算想通透了一件事。  
失去了的东西，无论如何填补——都是回不来的。  
  
（5）  
德拉科的种种怪行总算因为西里斯的介入而逐渐恢复正常。然而，这算不上一个见得了光的关系——如图明码标价的性交易一样，他们心照不宣，也各取所需。  
滚上一张床前谁也不知道他们的身体是如此的契合，虽然这么说实在像个低俗笑话。金发男孩趴在他与雷古勒斯曾经欢爱过的床榻上，情欲蒸腾而出的汗水在白皙滚烫的皮肤上滑动着，滚入高高翘起的双臀之间，留下一道迷乱的水渍。  
意识还算清醒的时候德拉科把呻吟声含在唇齿间，只有模糊的低喃在男人的手指触及敏感带时走漏了几分，直到西里斯过分地用粗大的性器顶开男孩还未扩张好的柔嫩小穴时，他闷哼了一声，下意识用手指抓紧男人的手臂。  
“不……停下……”  
回答他的是一下比一下用力的撞击以及性器毫不留情摩擦着兴奋点的疼爱。许久没经历过床事的男孩一时感到无措，德拉科惊叫着睁开眼睛，下一秒，西里斯替他扯下随手扔到床脚的黑色领带如同灵活的蛇一般缠上了他的眼睛，将他的双眼蒙得严严实实。  
“唔！”  
失去了视觉下一步被蚕食的便是所有行动力，手脚被紧紧绑住固定时，德拉科开始后悔自己之前昏了头告诉这个禽兽舅舅雷古勒斯干过的事。  
“你不是说，那是一场让你终身难忘的性爱？”  
西里斯凶狠地动着腰，大手紧紧掐住男孩纤细的腰肢，在白嫩的皮肤上留下了骇人的红痕，小穴很快被插得红肿，德拉科的双腿正被逐步攀升的高潮逼得痉挛打颤，却又只能可怜兮兮地将腿大敞成羞耻的模样，方便男人粗暴的使用。  
“没……不、不一样……”  
确实不一样，与雷古勒斯相比，西里斯在床事方面简直是暴戾的君主，像是要干穿他根本不存在的子宫一样粗暴地占有他。德拉科感到自己像风浪中心迷失了航向的小舟，欲望的海洋掀翻了他最后的抵抗，理智陷入深渊，他的灵魂沉入海底，还望着彼岸的昏暗光影。  
哦，那是回忆。  
他想起来了，那也是个不太寻常的夜晚。  
雷古勒斯亲吻着他的手腕，他总是对德拉科身上白皙漂亮的皮肤赞不绝口——类似于精美瓷器的夸奖总没少过，而他在进入时也是极尽温柔而体贴，有时候甚至让德拉科不耐烦地感觉自己的丈夫就像在操一只名贵的瓷器。  
后来他才明白，那是冰冷的，带有克制与理性的性爱。  
那天晚上雷古勒斯绑住了他，第一次没有用润滑油便让性器强行撞进他的体内。德拉科疼得眼泪都沾湿了领带，嘴里呜呜地说不出话来，害怕地想去抓雷古勒斯衬衫的领摆，但双手却被紧紧地禁锢，不得动弹。  
性器一下下用力的捣进体内，一点照顾敏感带的意思都没有，又深又狠戾。他的小穴被彻底操开了，肿的可怕，随着性器的凌虐向外流下淫荡的白色液体。他承受不住地小声啜泣了一声，结果换来了一巴掌用力地打在臀瓣上，清脆又疼痛，火辣辣的炙痛感几乎一路烧毁了他最后的尊严。到后来德拉科再也不敢呜咽着求饶，尽管他的腿早已被压麻，身体也软绵绵地陷入柔软的床被中，意识恍惚。  
他的反应显然取悦了丈夫的恶趣味，男人压低声音轻笑了一声，手指慢慢揉弄着德拉科沾满水渍的嘴唇。  
“喜欢吗。”  
陌生的声线，刺激得德拉科立刻紧张了起来，软腻的小穴也下意识用力绞紧了里面肆虐的性器。他突然意识到那只玩弄着他唇瓣的手指上布着粗粝的茧子。  
而雷古勒斯的手，向来保养得当，细腻光滑。  
“你！你是谁？！”  
意识到这一点后，他的身体剧烈的颤抖起来，不安地扭动着膝盖挣扎着。男人却避开了这个问题，用力按着德拉科的膝盖顶进他的深处的同时，咬住了他的嘴唇，将男孩的惨叫吞入口中。  
他很快射了，全部射进了男孩温暖潮湿的肠道深处，一股一股微凉的精液浇灌着敏感的肠道。德拉科也在最后剧烈的抽送中被生生送上了顶峰，高高昂起的性器吐出白液的同时，一直紧绷的小腿也传来了一抽一抽的痛感。  
男人又在他体内停了一会儿，慢慢抽出疲软下来的性器，用手指恶意地抹开带出来的精液，一滴一滴地抹在小穴上，或者塞进仍在张合的肉洞中。  
德拉科大口地喘着气，如同在沙滩上即将缺水耗死的鱼类。  
他又休息了一会儿，慢慢平复了心情，这才发现雷古勒斯还是没有解开他眼前的领带与其他束缚。  
“雷古勒斯？”  
他轻声询问。  
一只手懒洋洋地滑至脑后，手指慢条斯理地拨弄着该死的结，直到德拉科不耐烦地再次呼唤他的名字。男人才玩笑一般拉开了那个简单的活结。  
过量的白光晃得他不敢睁眼，耳边传来恍若隔世的簌簌低语声，好像有看不见的无数人趴在他耳边诉说着毫无意义的疑惑。  
Wrong anwser.  
影像重叠。  
西里斯确实给了他一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，德拉科被翻来覆去地折腾，汗流浃背，理智被过度欢愉的高潮肢解得分崩离析后他呻吟着胡乱地叫着两个男人的名字，到底谁的名字被临幸更多遍他已经分不清了，只知道答错时西里斯的惩罚会将他带上新的高潮。  
完事的时候他们会分享同一支烟，或许搭档多年的床伴相处也未必如此融洽。  
德拉科叼着万宝路凑到西里斯身旁，流里流气的，西里斯恶意地提醒他雷古勒斯厌恶烟味。男孩耸了耸肩，这时候纠结道德高帽显然过于矫情，他的记性没差到忘记刚刚是在哪张床上借用别的男人的阴茎达到高潮。  
死去的雷古勒斯显然无处不在，他能做的只是与时间一起逃离那个攥着衣角的固执回忆。  
火星蹿了一瞬，亮光恍然又被金色的睫毛敛回看不见的界限。不知道哪个麻瓜说这种精神毒药可以打开话头，反正，德拉科很享受这种落地之后平乏而无趣的特定时刻，谈一些值得怀念的事情，好给自己的无趣找个合情合理的借口。  
“——说点什么？”西里斯百无聊赖地歪了歪脑袋，末尾微微打着卷曲的黑发垂到了肩头，他开始把玩Zippo，修长的手指拨弄着将金属盖掀起又合上，制造有节奏的噪音。“我们一点儿都不了解彼此，不是吗？也许你想谈谈我可怜的弟弟。”  
德拉科扭了扭腰身，在靠枕上寻了处舒适的角度。  
“行吧，不过首先我得告诉你——他不爱我。”  
承认并不困难，他只是找不到一个合适的时机而已。  
德拉科用力地吸了一口烟，固体颗粒物狠狠地冲进他的肺间，他甚至以为自己听见毛细血管被簌簌摩擦着的声音。  
西里斯转过头看他，收拾体面的男人自然而然回到了长辈的角色，他没有轻易做出评价。  
“恋爱，求婚，结婚……”德拉科夹着烟的手轻轻点着空气，坦然地对过去的一个个错误指指点点。  
“他早就安排好了一个温暖的陷阱，引诱着甘之如饴的蠢货往下跳。”  
“你比我更了解不是吗，西里斯舅舅——他憎恨你。”金发男孩猛地回过头看他，手指神经质地打起了颤。“这就是为什么，连你完全不放在眼里的所有物他都要据为己有。”  
“Well，如你所说，也许这场婚姻是个错误。”男孩的眼睛像容纳并摧毁了所有光线的无底洞，西里斯避开了他的视线——实际上他没有这么做的理由。  
他抽走了德拉科指间的烟。  
“睡吧，男孩，一切都过去了。”男人打了个响指，床头处悬挂着的昏黄灯盏应声而灭。下床的时候他甚至感觉到德拉科的沉默，如同溺死在黑暗的漩涡中。  
“你知道我不能……”他转过身来，耸了耸肩，黑暗中这样的动作多余而无力。  
尽管这样敷衍的态度对于这位情绪不太稳定的年轻人来说有点残忍，但他生来不具备安慰人的体贴，也许这一点应该在上床之前交代清楚——梅林啊，他在哭吗？  
回答他的是几声重重的呼吸。  
“我知道，晚安，先生。”  
他听见被料摩擦的细簌声，德拉科克制得很好，也许他宁愿把柔软的唇瓣咬烂，也胜过在讨厌的，对任何情感需求漠不关心的混蛋西里斯面前示弱。  
他就像是雷古勒斯曾经圈养在笼中的金丝雀，在突然间涌到面前的自由生活中迷失了方向。西里斯想着，悄无声息地合上房门。  
  
（6）  
德拉科的精神状态时好时坏。  
有时候他会在翘着腿窝在沙发上懒洋洋地谈论过去时突然掐断了话头，然后就像任何经典麻瓜恐怖片里演得一样，一动不动地盯着某处，瞳孔戏剧性地慢慢放大，连苍白的嘴唇也抖得不成样。  
他在恐惧，一个看不见的，淹没在阳光倾洒而下飞舞的灰尘海中的灵魂。  
西里斯不得不走上前，轻轻将这个被悲伤与惶惑紧紧捆绑的男孩拥入怀中，生疏地拍着德拉科的后背，慢慢地，他感到喷洒在脖颈间急促的呼吸恢复了平稳。  
“我看到他了。”  
德拉科坚持雷古勒斯依然留在这间腐朽古老的卧室里，甚至在做爱时也会尖叫着将手头能摸到的任何东西砸出去。  
“我看到他了！我看到他了！！”  
“没事的，冷静，德拉科……冷静。”  
他不知道该拿这个毫无安全感的男孩怎么办，西里斯如同第一次坠入爱河一般手足无措——不，这不是爱，而是出于一个他也说不清道不明的同理心。一个男人恰好在一个合适的节点被拖回屎一般的人生境地，又恰好多管闲事，摊上了这么一个……烂摊子。  
德拉科就像破了一道口子的人偶，需要有人一点点把流失掉的东西塞回去，而他——恰好被需要。  
“不，不要出去……”  
他刚刚安抚下男孩混乱的情绪，正要抽身。那双白皙纤瘦的腿又缠了上来。  
“别留下我，雷古……求你……”低语声埋进肩胛，软腻的，艰涩的渴求随着牙齿的力道不轻不重地刻在他的肩膀上。  
“等等！”西里斯低估了陷入臆想的男孩。他不知道那个看似瘦弱的家伙哪来那么大力气，几乎是趁他不留神的一瞬间便借用全身的气力将他扑回床上。  
他的头撞到了坚硬的床板，等到头昏脑胀地再次掀起眼皮时，他看到金发男孩坐在他的胯间，微仰着脸，居高临下地觑着他。  
几缕阳光乘着风从窗帘的缝隙间逃逸，游弋在他的脸庞上，像是一场光怪陆离的午后浅梦。  
西里斯并不确定自己的身影是否会倒映到灰蓝色的琥珀里。  
德拉科静静地望着他，直到湿漉漉的，还沾着肠液的龟头慢慢挤开他柔嫩的后穴。他把手臂支撑在男人胸膛上，缓缓扭动着腰肢，就这么一点点地全部吃了下去。  
湿热的肠肉如同有自主意识般努力吸吮着西里斯的性器，几乎一瞬间吞掉了他所有的理智。男人着迷地望着伏在自己身上，努力翘着屁股用通红的小洞取悦阴茎的男孩。  
他的金发早就凌乱地垂在额前，混杂着粘腻的汗水，水润的嘴唇微微张着，破碎的呻吟几乎逃脱束缚——很快又被牙齿用力咬住下唇逼退。德拉科垂眸看着他，一滴汗水从额角滑落，点在西里斯留着些许胡茬的下巴上。他隐秘地弯了弯唇角，再次泄愤一般让那蓄势待发的性器操进他的身体里。  
“摸摸这儿，西里斯……”金发男孩抓起西里斯的手，放在他平坦的小腹上，那里很快就要被粗长的阴茎顶出一个恐怖的轮廓。  
“射在这里面，好不好？”  
德拉科俯身，伸出舌头自下而上，色情地舔了一下男人紧闭的唇。  
“全部射在这里面，嗯？”  
那只狡猾的舌头又舔掉了德拉科唇角溢出的津液，他的高潮快到了，索性放开了束缚，半张着唇让下流的淫叫肆意涌出，如同宣泄一般。  
“啊……啊，哈啊……雷古……嗯，西里斯……”  
我很抱歉，  
我很抱歉。  
他的小腿抽筋似的痉挛了起来。  
笼子里的男孩蜷缩起身子，眼泪贴着鼻梁慢慢滑下。  
他射了，乳白色的液体星星点点地溅落在男人的胸膛上。德拉科失神地望了良久，终于伸出手，食指沾了沾那咸腥的液体，放入舌间一抹。  
“你全部射在里面了。”他垂眸，如同一个审判罪人的国王，冷漠地注视着男人。  
西里斯回望着他，从情欲的漩涡里抽身而出，再看这个男孩，他感到一丝细微的疼痛——如同有人用尖利的发丝割开他薄薄的心脏壁一般。  
它也会难过。  
“雷古勒斯会生气的。”  
男孩翻身躺在床上，休息了一会儿，突然抓过放在床头柜上的魔杖，随意地挥了挥。  
抽屉自动拉开，一罐罐白色的药瓶从中飞出，准确无误地降落在他身边。  
德拉科熟稔地拨开碍眼的刘海，转开瓶盖，草草地往掌心倒了几粒白色药片就要往嘴里丢。  
一只手抓住了他的手腕。  
“这是什么？”  
“避孕药。”男孩的语气恢复到恶作剧似的调笑状态，似笑非笑地瞟了眼脸色阴沉的男人。“一个玩笑而已，梅林啊——”  
“这是海洛因。He—ro—in。”  
他没有意识到自己的声音中有一丝破碎的颤抖。  
“你疯了，德拉科。”  
滥用麻瓜毒品，即使在巫师的法律里，也是要被判处关进阿兹卡班的。  
“Yeah，”德拉科快速吞下了药片，嘴角噙着的笑意仍未退散，灰蓝色眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着西里斯。  
“我是疯了，你能为我开证明吗，doctor？”  
  
（7）  
“Goddamn，你要带他去哪里？”  
女人靠在门廊前，黑色的裙摆被风掀起一角，浓似一朵化不开的阴云。  
“远离这个鬼地方。”西里斯单手拨开被风卷到眼前的黑发，侧头瞥了眼坐在副驾驶座上撑着脑袋，默不作声的金发男孩。  
“你以为你能带走他吗？以什么身份，布莱克家主？”女人耸了耸肩，刻薄的话语从掀起的嘴皮子中流利地淌出，而后她紧了紧肩上的黑色大丽花披肩。  
“天气有点冷，不是吗？那个吃不得半点苦的男孩根本受不了你那愚蠢的，心血来潮的旅行。”  
“德拉科不属于这里。”男人不打算废话，打开车门钻了进去。  
女人扬了扬手，最后厌倦地盖在眼睛上。  
“走吧走吧，去寻找你们的伊甸之东。”少见地，她并没有大喊大叫地阻挠，布莱克真正的女主人冷漠地摆了摆手。  
西里斯的目光与后视镜中反射而来的视线撞在一起，下一瞬，车轮转动，碾开碎砾石。  
后视镜中，那道伫立在阴影之下一动不动的黑色影子逐渐缩小。  
也许她就是这么旁观着一场错误的婚姻走向破碎。  
西里斯漫无目的地朝前开去，绵长的公路，左右镜像一般的原野，无法触摸尽头的光阴自窗外飞驰而过。  
“我们要去哪儿，西里斯？”  
德拉科靠在舒适的椅背上，慵懒地抬起手指，挡下几缕肆意的阳光。  
男人笑了笑，丢了副墨镜给他。  
“流放假日。”  
好吧，也许是治愈的旅行。  
不过，谁知道这个矫情的定义能否概括拥有无限可能的旅途呢。  
  
fin.  
就是一个不良大叔拐跑失恋的磕药男孩的故事。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
